The present invention generally relates to methods and materials for bonding one surface to another. More particularly, this invention relates to novel methods and compositions for promoting interfacial bonding between surfaces containing oxide, hydrous oxide or hydroxyl groups.
As background, it is generally known to use organosilane coupling agents to promote bonding between mineral surfaces and organic substrates. For instance, products like conveyer belts, tires, and hose have long been made from natural or synthetic rubber that is reinforced with glass fibers. It is known to promote bonding of the glass fibers to the rubber in these products via organosilane coupling agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,931 to Marzocchi et al., for example, describes glass fiber reinforced elastomeric products in which glass-to-elastomer bonding is promoted with an organo-silicon compound. As indicated in this Marzocchi et al. patent, the organo-silicon compound is capable of strong attachment to the glass fiber through silicon oxide linkages and contains ethylenic or acetylenic unsaturation to permit sulphur cross-linakages between the unsaturation of the organo-silicon compound and the unsaturated groups of the uncured elastomer.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,449, 3,867,328 and 3,852,051 to Fahey describe systems in which coupling agents can be used to promote improved adhesion between glass fibers and elastomeric materials such as natural and synthetic rubber. These Marzocchi et al. and Fahey patents stem from an extensive field of research in which systems for promoting bonding between glass and elastomeric materials have been explored. However, to date, there has not been as much study in this area of improving interfacial adhesion of mineral surfaces such as glass. Accordingly, there exists a need for effective methods and compositions for promoting interfacial bonding of mineral and like surfaces. It is this need to which the present invention is addressed.